Full Moon
by Scriptus Sempra
Summary: Une meute de loups-garous sous Tue-Loup, un ethonmage partiellement infecté comme observateur, une lune bien ronde : le cadre idéal pour le récit d'une nuit.   Basé sur l'univers développé dans le RPG papotus sempra - cf. profil de ce compte


**Auteurs :** Joueuse Eldred & Joueuse Remus

**Disclaimer: **L'univers d'Harry Potter a été crée par JKR. Elle s'en est mis plein les poches mais nous a aussi offert l'occasion d'un superbe terrain de jeu !

**Note:** Si vous n'êtes pas des lecteurs assidus d'une communauté LJ du nom de papotus_sempra, les personnages originaux qui peuplent cette fanfic vont vous sembler sortis de nulle part.

Contentons nous donc de vous dire que Remus est désormais, 15 ans après la guerre, l'alpha d'une meute sous potion tue-loup, meute elle-même surveillée et étudiée par l'ethnomage Eldred Worpel (mais si, le petit homme à lunettes de la fête de Slughorn, dans le tome 6 !), lui-même mordu il y a quelque temps par un loup-garou sous forme humaine, comme ce pauvre Bill Weasley, et en gardant quelques séquelles.  
>Et au passage, Papotus, c'est le bien, rendez nous donc visite !<p>

Pour les fidèles de papotus, précisons que nos loups n'utilisent, une fois métamorphosés, que le nom de leur alter-ego à 4 pattes :

Remus Lupin/ Moony

Felicianus Pucey/ Jet

Sergiu Cantacuzi / Lupu

Ian Blaynay / Mani

Faolan Peadar / Gibbous

Meleagre Little / Red

**Full Moon**

La nuit est tombée sur le grand parc et avec elle son silence qui n'est en fait que mille et un bruits minuscules tissés les uns aux autres. Le vent joue dans les platanes, bourrasque après bourrasque, faisant voler quelques feuilles et voltiger du pollen. L'instant est calme, idyllique et semblerait un rêve. Seulement, la lune se lève et comme pour l'accueillir des cris s'élèvent soudain. Des plaintes de douleur qui émanent d'une série de petites constructions étranges, au pied de la bâtisse. Ils ne durent qu'un instant, mais on pourrait penser que cette minute en contient dix mille, tant ils expriment une souffrance au delà des mots...A mi-parcours, les voilà fauchés, comme si ceux qui les émettaient avaient perdu toute voix... Le silence retombe... Et dans la nuit monte vers la lune le hurlement d'un loup, bientôt rejoint par les voix de sa meute.

La nuit est tombée sur le grand parc et avec elle a fini par apparaître une petite flamme à la fenêtre d'un cottage trapu, à peine imaginable dans l'ombre. La lueur vacillante dit la présence humaine, vigilante. Elle dit que tout ira bien. Il veille. Assis face à la table couverte de parchemins étalés, il se tient là, un coude bien ancré sur le plateau de bois, la tête appuyée contre le poing. Dans l'autre main, une plume encrée prête à entrer en action. Le visage est fermé. Concentration ? Inconfort ? Irritation ? Un peu de tout cela à la fois, sans doute.

Sur le coin du poêle à bois ronronnant trône une cafetière de laquelle monte un fumet rassurant de familiarité. Soudain, un rai de lumière argentée éclate sur le sol carrelé, des cris dans le parc, une plume broyée dans l'étreinte d'une main désespérée, des éclaboussures d'encre sur les pages vierges, un halètement de souffrance.

Un instant. Une minute qui en contient dix mille.

Le souffle court, l'homme se lève péniblement, luttant contre la nausée. Un peu courbé, une main posée sur sa hanche, dérisoire. Quelle protection espère-t-elle offrir contre un mal si bien ancré ? Il s'approche de la fenêtre et mouche la bougie pour observer les ombres. D'une main un peu tremblante encore, il tire d'une poche un petit étui rectangulaire. L'allumette éclaire une fugace seconde ses traits contractés puis aussitôt l'ombre l'enveloppe. Seul rougeoie le bout de la cigarette.

Et dans la nuit montent les hurlements.

La minuscule veilleuse incandescente a un sursaut. L'appel animal résonne au fond de ses entrailles, là où se tapit celui qui le tourmentera jusqu'au lever du jour.

L'une des portes tourne sur ses gonds et libère une silhouette efflanquée qui déboule à toute allure. Un animal tout en pattes qui lance trois jappements heureux, s'interrompt pour sentir l'air, se retourne pour tenter de mordiller sa queue, se jette sur le dos pour se rouler dans l'herbe encore chaude du soleil qui vient de se coucher… La lune gomme les couleurs mais lorsqu'il passe sous la lampe au fronton d'une des autres cases, la lumière artificielle laisse entrevoir le roux de son pelage.

Justement, la porte de la cellule en question s'ouvre à son tour. L'animal qui en émerge est plus haut, plus gris, plus massif et nettement moins agité. Red l'accueille aussitôt d'un coup de langue joyeux qui fait détourner la truffe à Moony avec un soupir qui parait fort humain. Ensemble, les deux loups viennent gratter à la porte de leurs congénères.

La première voit surgir un louveteau totalement noir qui les accueille en courant dans tous les sens. Jet finit même par s'emmêler les pattes et trébuche contre Moony, petite boule de fourrure couinante. L'adulte le redresse en le poussant du museau et trempe la petite tête de plusieurs coups de langue affectueux. Le petit pousse une courte protestation indignée d'être ainsi traité, comme un louveteau même pas sorti du terrier, mais l'alpha n'écoute pas et ne s'arrête qu'une fois satisfait.

Les cases du milieu livrent à leur tour passage à deux jeunes mâles dont l'un tout en muscles. Plusieurs aboiements, glapissements et jappements sont échangés, quelques coups de langue, dont la plupart à destination de Jet qui finit par se réfugier en geignant entre les pattes de Mani. Lorsque la porte de la dernière cellule s'ouvre sans libérer de loup, la meute échange des coups d'œil avant que Moony entre dans la petite construction…

Il ne l'a encore jamais vu en action mais il connaît le système : une cellule pour chacun qui ne s'ouvrira que si l'animal utilise sa conscience d'humain pour actionner le mécanisme. Une précaution sans doute inutile : il est bien placé pour ne pas douter de l'efficacité de la Tue-loup qu'il s'agisse de sa recette originale ou de celle conçue spécifiquement pour son cas. Il songe avec un sourire ironique qu'il aurait dû exiger des droits sur le dérivé pour être un spécimen si fascinant et si unique.

Le premier loup jaillit de sa boite. Il se demande une seconde si le terme _échalas_ qui lui vient immédiatement à l'esprit est bien indiqué pour un loup. Il secoue la tête et lève les yeux au ciel en suivant le manège de la bestiole. Il n'a que rarement croisé ce grand dadais de Little mais suffisamment pour avoir mémorisé cette insupportable exubérance qui devrait donner à tout être –humain ou lupin- normalement constitué l'envie de l'attacher à une chaise. Ou un lit. Peut-être que cela suffirait à faire taire cette envie pressante de lui talocher le crâne pour le faire tenir en place.

Mais déjà un deuxième animal apparaît et aussitôt sa main posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre se ferme. Les ongles raclent la pierre nue. Inconsciemment ses lèvres se retroussent sur des dents serrées. Brutal, le besoin de se dresser en rival l'envahit et l'élance. Ses yeux se plissent sans quitter la fourrure brillante du regard. Quelque part au fond de lui, son objectivité toute humaine se rappelle à son bon souvenir. Le loup est magnifique et impose, comme une évidence, le respect et l'autorité. Ce constat rationnel frustre un peu plus l'animal qui frémit sous sa peau et lui envoie un coup de griffe au travers du ventre. Un grondement sourd résonne au milieu de la pièce silencieuse en réponse au mélange de rage et d'envie. Il s'accroche à l'arme la plus humaine qui lui reste : le sarcasme noir. Quelle sombre ironie que ce petit être terne qu'est Lupin s'avère être un tel alpha. Gâchis, songe-t-il, mesquin.

L'arrivée du louveteau détourne fort opportunément son attention mais ne lui tire qu'un regard blasé. Trop jeune. A écarter d'un revers de patte. Il se reprend : de _main_. Un revers de main. Pour bien intimer à ce double envahissant qui lui mord la chair qu'il reste le patron, il note, à titre purement professionnel, que la demi-portion s'est visiblement bien intégrée et fait l'objet des attentions bienveillantes des adultes. Un bon point pour la FAL. Le système fonctionne.

Deux jeunes mâles ont fait leur apparition et il devine qu'il a face à lui les formes lupines de Sergiu, le potionniste roumain, et Ian, le moldu ramassé par Shacklebolt. Il hésite et les observe plus attentivement tandis qu'ils se saluent et se bousculent un peu. Un coup d'épaule ici. Un frottement de museau là. En quelques secondes, il est certain d'avoir identifié le potionniste. Comme une intuition dans le balancement des hanches qui lui rappelle qu'il s'était amusé de cette même attitude dans sa démarche humaine lors de la nuit qu'ils ont partagée. Une fois le doute levé, son regard, comme aimanté, se tourne à nouveau vers Lupin. Déchiré entre ce qu'il ne peut que reconnaître comme jalousie et fascination, il le voit pénétrer dans la dernière case, celle qui n'a pas laissé apparaître son occupant.

Lorsque Moony pénètre dans l'ultime petite case, il trouve le dernier des siens dans l'angle le plus éloigné de la porte. Couché sur le flanc, l'ainé de la meute regarde entrer l'alpha sans un geste. L'âge et des décennies de métamorphose ont prélevé leur tribut sur Gibbous. Sans même parler des automutilations de toutes celles qui furent supportées sans le secours de la potion Tue-Loup. Ses articulations protestent un peu plus à chaque pleine lune et chacune d'entre elles nécessite désormais une convalescence de plus en plus longue.

Son cadet vient s'installer près de lui et pose la tête sur son épaule. Dans l'ombre de la petite cahute, il est presque impossible de distinguer les deux loups, leurs fourrures grises identiques et leur stature semblables les rendant aussi proches que des frères. Comme sortis du même moule, nés de la même rage, de la folie de Greyback.

Le plus vieux soupire et roule sur le ventre, posant sa tête sur ses pattes. La douleur de la métamorphose est un peu plus longue à refluer à chaque fois. Cela serait bien plus simple de renoncer et de passer la nuit à dormir ici. Cependant, l'autre ne s'en laisse pas conter. La nuit est jeune ! Il faut en profiter, venir courir, sentir les parfums de la forêt, les odeurs à suivre, truffe au ras du sol, écouter le chant des oiseaux nocturnes dans les frondaisons, profiter des jeux des petits et laisser peu à peu l'exercice chauffer les muscles. Nuit après nuit, cela servira à faire reculer l'inévitable, le jour où se lever deviendra impossible.

Il geint un encouragement, l'accompagnant d'un mordillement de l'épaule à portée. Dans un halètement de souffrance, son ami se lève, mais retombe aussitôt, sa mauvaise patte s'effondrant sous lui. Moony donne de nouveau de la voix et Gibbous s'opiniâtre avec bravoure. Le second essai, réussi celui-là, est récompensé aussitôt d'un coup de langue affectueux. Boitant bas, il fait quelques tours dans la pièce, destinés à se réapproprier ce corps, avant de tourner la tête vers la porte en une question silencieuse.

Les deux loups sortent enfin, Gibbous deux pas derrière Moony, et ils sont accueillis par un concert amical de jappements. Red reçoit leur aîné avec un tel délire enthousiaste qu'il manque le renverser. Il y gagne un claquement de dents de l'alpha, dans le vide à quelques centimètres de son museau, et une expression goguenarde de Lupu. Ce ne sont pas forcément les louveteaux qu'il faut surveiller le plus, dans cette meute !

Les voilà au complet. Moony se redresse, rejette la tête en arrière et hurle longuement, sa voix aussitôt soutenue par celles des autres.

La nuit est à eux et leur amante veille sur eux, du haut du ciel.

L'alpha est entré dans la hutte et le temps se suspend. Les autres membres de la meute semblent perdus. Quelque chose comme une attente lourde flotte dans l'air. Même l'hyperactif rouge parait y être sensible et ses mouvements se font plus hésitants, plus lents. Enfin, pour autant que cet énergumène réussisse à agir lentement… En tout cas, il se rapproche de celui qu'il semble voir comme son égal et tous deux attendent. Epaule contre épaule. Le nez tourné vers la porte de la cabane, les narines frémissantes, cherchant dans l'air une réponse à leur interrogation muette.

Les deux plus jeunes n'ont pas l'air de trop savoir quoi faire de leurs quatre pattes. Jet s'est collé tout contre son aîné, comme il a coutume de le faire quand quelque chose ne va pas. Après avoir reniflé consciencieusement une botte de trèfle avec ce qui doit être un air détaché chez les loups, Mani finit par céder et frotter son museau sur le crâne du louveteau pour le rassurer.

Derrière sa vitre, il hésite. Il jette un bref coup d'œil à sa montre : encore cinq minutes et il agit. Son cerveau mouline à toute vitesse, cherchant à deviner ce qui peut bien se passer. Y a-t-il eu une brouille dans la meute ? Le patriarche refuse-t-il le contact avec les autres ? Sa métamorphose s'est-elle mal passée ? Il n'ignore pas grand-chose des problèmes articulaires de Peadar. Quoi qu'il fasse consciencieusement mine de ne pas s'en soucier, il sait parfaitement que chaque métamorphose use un peu plus le vieux sorcier et que viendra un jour où il ne s'en relèvera pas… à moins de trouver une solution pour redonner jeunesse à son organisme malmené.

Finalement, un mouvement capté du coin de l'œil le tire de ses réflexions. A petits pas précautionneux, le vieux loup sort à la suite de l'alpha. Eldred lève les yeux au ciel à l'attitude de Red, une puissante envie de le talocher lui démange la paume et il remercierait presque Moony d'avoir eu la même idée, semble-t-il. Mais déjà le hurlement retentit suivi de l'écho de ceux des autres loups. Un long frémissement le parcourt, l'impatience de ce parasite qu'il héberge. Il sent les poils de ses avant-bras de se dresser, comme les petits cheveux sur la nuque et il serre les dents alors que la brûlure de la bataille qui se livre en lui se fait plus difficilement supportable.

Fasciné, il admire les animaux unis dans une même clameur.

C'est le plus jeune qui semble donner le signal du jeu. Avec une série d'aboiements pimpants, le louveteau cavale un peu plus loin, le panache noir de sa queue s'agitant avec bonheur. Les autres suivent aussitôt, avec plus ou moins d'agitation suivant leur caractère. Autant dire que la démarche placide de Gibbous contraste nettement avec l'effrénée sarabande que mène Red en courant autour de l'assemblée !

Mani rejoint son cadet, qui se lance dans ses pattes, contourne le jeune loup, et vient lui ramener, tout fier, un long bâton comme s'il s'agissait du produit d'une chasse difficile, au moins un caribou traqué pendant des heures dans une steppe verglacée vu la posture fière de louveteau méritant qu'il adopte. L'aîné, bon joueur, saisit à son tour entre ses mâchoires le bois et en instant le morceau de branche devient l'enjeu de la récréation. Il échappe bien vite à la prise de Jet qui le poursuit en jappant tandis que l'autre virevolte, le bâton dans la gueule, comme pour le tenir hors de sa portée.

Le chant d'un oiseau de nuit interrompt le spectacle et Red, pattes dressées contre le tronc, pousse un bref cri de défi à l'emplumé hors de sa portée. Il en est déjà distrait quand Lupu s'amuse à l'envoyer bouler dans la terre en le déséquilibrant d'une bourrade dans les pattes arrière. Les deux loups se poursuivent entre les arbres, deux fantômes rapides qu'on entraperçoit à peine. Le reste de la meute les prend aussitôt en chasse, les silhouettes filant sans bruit d'une allure vive laissant imaginer sans difficulté le danger qu'ils pourraient constituer face à une proie réelle. Ils émergent du bois un peu plus loin, se vautrant avec délice dans la végétation. Jet éternue, le museau plein du pollen d'une grosse tache de boutons d'or qu'il a ravagée, ce qui lui vaut encore de se trouver cible d'un toilettage en règle.

Dans l'herbe un peu haute, les loups jouent à lutter, chacun testant ses forces à l'aune des autres. Une meute comme les autres. Seul, parfois, un comportement étonnant dénote l'âme humaine que la Potion Tue-Loup leur permet de conserver. La façon dont Moony et Lupu ploient l'échine tour à tour en affrontant le plus vieux d'entre eux est plutôt suspecte. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'ils se trouvent face à face, ils y mettent bien plus de cœur, mordant la poussière successivement, se tournant autour avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre sans la moindre délicatesse, heureux de pouvoir jouer sans retenir leur force comme face aux autres . Les crocs restent cependant toujours hors-jeu, saisissant parfois la fourrure, mais n'arrivant jamais jusqu'à entamer la chair. Tout cela reste un divertissement et finalement Lupu roule sur le dos pour présenter sa gorge sans se faire prier le moins du monde : il n'a aucune intention de contester la place de leader.

D'un accio, il a amené la table contre la fenêtre et prend des notes d'une petite écriture serrée. Il s'interrompt quelques instants pour observer les réactions des loups puis, de nouveau, noircit une demi-page. Il analyse et décortique le fonctionnement de la meute. D'une manière autre que Lupin, c'est aussi _sa_ meute et il n'en a pas moins la responsabilité que l'alpha qui gambade joyeusement avec les siens. Oh, ça ne l'enchante guère. Lupin l'insupporte. Ce soir plus encore que d'ordinaire. Tout en lui, l'humain et le loup tapi, se rebelle contre la splendide assurance de Moony, devant l'évidence de son statut qui s'impose aux autres jusque dans le moindre jeu. Même le potionniste roumain qui n'appartient pas réellement à la meute et n'est pas soumis aussi nettement au joug de sa hiérarchie se laisse facilement maitriser.

Il tourne maintenant son attention vers le plus vieux des loups. Longtemps, son regard acéré reste fixé sur lui : il enregistre la boiterie, les hésitations de l'aîné lorsqu'il s'agit de se lancer à la poursuite d'un de ses congénères. A mesure que les minutes défilent, les muscles et les tendons raidis paraissent s'assouplir et Peadar retrouve une certaine aisance. Seuls les virages serrés lui posent encore problème. Il trébuche et manque de s'effondrer à deux reprises en affrontant Lupu qui, aussitôt, calme le rythme. Le veilleur écrit, précise, rature et recommence. Ses notes se complètent d'hypothèses et d'idées qu'il triera demain, lorsque viendra la phase de réflexion. Pour l'heure, seule l'observation compte et pendant de longues minutes, ses yeux ne quittent plus le groupe.

Un moment plus tard, des flopées de croquis sur le vif ornent les pages. Nets, précis, ils ont moins une vocation artistique qu'ethnologique. Ils saisissent les attitudes, dessinent avec clarté les rapports hiérarchiques immuables qui figent la petite communauté. Il y a Jet et Mani, emmêlés dans une lutte effrénée pour la possession absolument essentielle d'un caillou. Il y a Red, fixé sur le parchemin et réussissant pourtant encore à donner l'illusion de l'agitation ! Il y a Peadar, ses membres tordus et sa posture fatiguée. Et puis surtout, il y a Moony. Moony sous tous les angles, sous toutes les coutures. Moony la gueule ouverte, renversée en arrière, qui hurle à la lune. Moony campé sur ses pattes, babines retroussées pour défendre les petits d'une menace imaginaire. Moony en pleine course, pattes ramassées. Moony roulé en boule, le nez entre ses pattes, pour un instant de repos… Moony, Moony, Moony… Une véritable obsession dont il prend brutalement conscience en fixant la page pleine de ce foutu animal. D'un geste rageur, il attrape la feuille, la froisse et la balance à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de reprendre son étude attentive de la meute.

Il a beaucoup plu depuis la dernière pleine lune et la meute vient s'amuser autour de la mare. Mani et Jet, féroces prédateurs, pourchassent une grenouille, griffes rentrées pour ne pas lacérer sa chair. L'amphibien se fait plus malin que ses poursuivants, un saut et le voilà sur le museau du louveteau, qui louche sur la bestiole verte et humide, un autre saut sur la tête et à elle l'abri ! Jet la poursuit mais trop loin : ce qu'il croyait être de l'herbe se révèle lentilles d'eau et voilà notre louveteau à l'eau ! Il geint piteusement, tente de reprendre patte sur la berge mais glisse dans la boue. Alors seulement il perçoit une présence, un autre loup, sauté dans l'eau pour l'y rejoindre.

La stature de Moony le surplombe et l'alpha referme délicatement la mâchoire sur la nuque du louveteau. Le voici soulevé et porté au sec, sur un terrain ferme. Reconnaissant, il ne proteste même pas quand l'adulte entreprend de lui toiletter de nouveau le museau et la tête, lui laissant ensuite la charge de s'occuper de ses pattes crottées pendant que lui-même lèche le bout de ses propres pattes.

Hors de la surveillance du chef de meute, Red s'amuse et, pendant que l'autre s'occupe de pêcher le louveteau, il a trouvé une piste ! Une odeur merveilleuse à suivre, une odeur de chair fraiche qui parle à l'appétit du loup.

Une proie !

Le voilà qui se lance à la poursuite d'une femelle campagnol. Celle-ci est pleine, plus aussi vive que d'habitude, et elle n'a pas les réflexes nécessaires. Red n'en fait qu'une bouchée, l'instinct prenant le dessus. Il revient vers la meute… Lupu vient flairer le sang sur ses babines. Moony grogne. Devant l'air d'incompréhension, tête penchée, oreilles dressées, en une question innocente, l'alpha renonce.

L'autre verra bien, après la métamorphose inverse, les protestations d'un estomac humain s'attaquant à une boule de viande et de viscères, de poils et d'os….

La nuit est déjà bien avancée. La petite meute court de nouveau entre les arbres, débouchant devant les cahutes. Là, il y a un grand abreuvoir métallique, rempli d'eau claire avant la nuit, où ils s'abreuvent, assoiffés par les jeux.

Allongés paresseusement dans l'herbe, ils profitent d'une longue pause, une sieste destinée à reprendre quelques forces avant l'épreuve qui s'annonce. Jet est roulé en boule contre le flanc de Mani, qui lui-même a posé sa tête sur l'échine de Lupu. Moony a le museau entre les pattes, serré entre Gibbous et Red.

La meute dort et la nature autour d'eux bruisse des milles bruits de ceux que leur présence avait jetés dans leur terrier.

A mesure que le temps passe, les animaux s'égaillent sur le domaine et s'éloignent des cases. Pourtant, le guetteur veille toujours. Il a pris soin d'apporter avec lui une paire de puissantes multiplettes qui lui permettent de suivre l'essentiel. Il assiste avec intérêt au sauvetage du louveteau imprudent. Par réflexe, il sent ses mâchoires se contracter, à l'instant où Moony referme les siennes sur la fourrure du petit. Ses dents se serrent encore plus lorsque l'adulte arrache son fardeau à la boue et une brutale intuition animale lui souffle qu'à la place de l'alpha, il appuierait sur la nuque trempée juste un peu plus fort que nécessaire, un souvenir cuisant pour apprentissage de la prudence.

Il se désintéresse bien vite de la séance léchouillage-réconfort-décrassage pour se concentrer sur le reste de la meute, ou plutôt sur l'électron libre de la meute. Celui sur lequel Moony garde d'ordinaire un œil comme la cuisinière avisée ne lâche jamais du regard le lait qu'elle a mis sur le feu. Naturellement, il ne faut pas longtemps pour que Red se prenne d'une nouvelle passion. Il est trop loin pour que les multiplettes les plus efficaces puissent permettre d'identifier la bestiole qu'il a prise en chasse mais il s'agit sans doute d'une musaraigne ou peut-être d'un lapereau. Aussitôt les réflexes de l'ethnomage reprennent le dessus et font taire le loup. Il saisit un parchemin et une plume, recommence à noter : la distance, le choix des trajectoires, les réactions des autres loups… Il ignore comment se comporte une meute en chasse sous potion Tue-Loup. Les instincts animaux sont-ils les plus forts et le coup de crocs supplante-t-il toute intervention de l'esprit humain ? L'homme parvient-il à prendre le pas sur la bête pour lui imposer la maitrise ? Il écrit vite, les petites lettres nerveuses et serrées soigneusement ordonnées au fil des lignes.

La proie finit croquée et, tapie en lui, la bête exige de planter, elle aussi, ses crocs dans une chair palpitante avec une telle force qu'il en vient à percevoir l'âpre saveur métallique du sang dans sa gorge. Les nerfs à vif, les entrailles en feu, il passe une main lasse et machinale à son visage, du front au menton. Il découvre avec stupeur la trainée rouge qui macule sa paume et porte à nouveau ses doigts à ses lèvres. Il s'est mordu. Du bout de la langue, il lape le sang sur sa main, conscient du plaisir absurde et animal tiré de l'expérience. Il ne parvient à s'arrêter que lorsque toute trace a disparu. Dans sa bouche, la plaie n'est pas refermée, il pourrait la soigner d'un sort. Il ne le fait pas. Il laisse la bête prendre son tribut, elle est plus calme ainsi et le laisse reprendre ses observations.

Il est temps, la meute s'approche à nouveau, la hiérarchie clairement établie dans leur manière de se positionner les uns par rapport aux autres, même si l'échalas rouge à toujours tendance à rompre les rangs. Il note aussi que Mani, qui marche à hauteur de l'épaule de l'alpha parait parfois tenté de s'avancer un peu plus, de venir jusqu'à sa hauteur. Pour l'heure, un regard de Moony suffit à le renvoyer à sa place mais à n'en pas douter, viendra un jour le temps des luttes de pouvoir…

Arrivés dans la zone d'herbe tendre qui fait face au cottage, les loups se couchent, emmêlés et serrés pour se protéger, pour affirmer leurs liens. Ils forment un tableau que l'ethnomage s'empresse de croquer Il prend tout son temps : il ne se passera plus rien jusqu'au petit matin. Finalement, il se lève, une étrange impression de solitude au creux du ventre, et s'approche du foyer dans lequel il jette une nouvelle bûche. Peut-être suffira-t-elle à faire taire ce besoin d'un corps animal contre sa peau, de poitrines se soulevant au rythme lent de respirations paisibles, de fourrure chatouillant le nez. De chaleur.

***** Fin. Pour cette Lune *****


End file.
